The Red
by xXxLivelaughlivexXx
Summary: Jack Brewer is different. Not your average 17 year old in the slightest. Jack and his father move to the Town of Seaford after the news of Jack's grandfather's sudden illness. The Brewer family hide a supernatural secrete. So does a local girl. Kim Crawford. Will romance Brew for the lonely Brewer boy and feisty Crawford girl? MAJOR KICK! As well as jace Millie and keddie
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Kickin it. :P Unfortunately :(_**

The Red

17 years ago...

_"Cmon sweet heart. Not much more to go" Travis Brewer calmed his agonized wife Maria. His hand pushed back the hair on her sweat stained forehead. And planted a kiss on her pale white knuckles as she gripped for dear life._

_Travis was terrified. His wife was giving birth to their first born child. And If he/she was anything like Travis, it would be their last._

_Travis was not ordinary. He had inhabited traits from his ancestors before him like his own grandfather had. But it had skipped his own father all together. Travis Brewer, is a werewolf. Well not exactly a 'werewolf' as such but a wolf shifter. He has the choice of weather or not to shift, full moon or not_

_At the birth of Travis himself he had been lucky that his mother was a shifter two. Or she would have been killed at his arrival to the world. Humans cannot live to raise werewolf children_

_He feared for his own wifes life and regretted hiding the secrete of himself from her. He could only prey the child was human._

_The home doctor the Brewers had called in began his process of helping along the babies entrance to the world._

_"We're almost there Maria. One last push" Doctor Meyers instructed. She obeyed without a world. Odd for her, listening to instructions. that's what Travis had admired so much about his wife. Her way of never backing down, or always striving for greatness. he hoped that is something we can pass down._

_A wounded cry filled the room and Travis smiled down at his wife's slack face. Relief filled her features and brought tears of joy to both their eyes. "It's a boy" Was heard echoing throughout the room._

_"T-Travis" She spoke meekly. "Yes my love" he whispered back to her. A sad smile plastered her lips. "May I see him. Before I go?" She whispered. Travis looked petrified. "Your not going anywhere." he told her kissing her hand again. "I am Trav. I'm dying. It's okay." She whispered. A tear rolled down he pale sunken cheek. The doctor had not heard the conversation but handed the bundle to Maria. "I'll leave you three for a while." He said with a nod before exiting._

_Maria held her son weakly in her arms. "My beautiful boy" She cooed pressing a kiss to her son's cheek. "What should we name him?" Travis questioned as another tear rolled down his cheek. "Jack. Jack Brewer" She smiled down at the child. "Don't break too many hearts Jack." She whispered. "I love you both" She said to her to favourite boys._

_Travis watched silently as the light abandoned her eyes and slowly fell shut. "No." He muttered under his breathe. "No! NO!" He sobbed clutching the love of his life's hand to no avail._

_Jack broke into a fit of tears as well and Travis stopped his grieving for the moment. And picked his son up for the fist time. Two small markings we're left on both cheeks and his face remained swollen and red from his tears._

_"Shhh" Travis whisper. Relaxing the child into serenity. Jack's eyes opened wide and stared back at the man holding him. The tell tale signs of the Brewer Gene were lost in his chocolate Wolf brown eyes, The Wolf eyes his own father owned._

_"Looks like it's just you and me bud" He murmured to his son._

* * *

17 years later.

"HIYA!" Jack shouted loudly as his fist collided with the cinder blocks stack. They crumbled to pieces under the teens fearsome fists.

Jack had started training in martial arts at the tender age of 3. Trained by his grandfather, a master sensei. Jack's father had the same training as Jack. It built his self control against the creature inside. But that did not tame the outer creature.

Jack had grown up a secluded person. People were threatened by Jack's height, muscles and athletic abilities. Plus the 6th degree black belt held to his name.

But in actual fact Jack was a kind hearted soul, a hard worker and a natural leader. 'the making of an Alpha' his father would say. Jack had grown up fully aware of his heritage and power. But never abused it. Even though it gave him strength and speed of a god, he always held back to keep suspicions down.

The baby seen 17 years prior was now almost a man.

His hair was a dark brown and shaggy skater cut, his face perfectly sculpted and the two markings still sat. He had pecked at just over 6'2 feet tall. His genes and karate training had built young Jack to a near perfect physical condition.

His female classmates constantly swooned at the sight of the handsome teen whenever he entered a room. But all they could do was look.

Jack had never allowed anyone to close to him before and since he had grown up in a small town in Arizona everyone new the unofficial rules of Jack.

1- Never make direct eye contact.

2- Avoid physical contact.

3- Never, piss him off.

The last rule was based off the after math of an incident that occurred not 4 years ago, when a cocky new kid assumed himself superior to Jack and began mocking his family. Somehow he had discovered Jack's mothers death, and used that in spiteful remarks.

Boy did he regret that. And so did his arm... And nose... and ribs... and well everywhere in between

Well that'll teach him. Never piss off a Brewer. Ever.

Jack wiped the dust remaining on the plains of his hands. "Good work Jack" His father said proudly patting him on the back. Jack smiled a little. His father was his idol. Raising Jack alone. Karate expert, holding the C.E.O of a major company as well as balancing the fact he's part wolf...

"Thanks" Jack muttered re-stacking the objects.

"No no Jack. I gotta talk to you for a minute" Travis spoke. Placing a hand over the brick stack. Jack stopped and looked at his father. Jack was ever so slightly shorter than the man whom stood at 6'3.

"Well Jack..." His father huffed out. "Your grandfathers sick." Travis spoke. Jack froze in place. His heart rate speed faster. No words escaped though. "The doctors don't know what it is." Travis spoke. His words cracking as he did so.

Jack gulped loudly. "We're moving to Seaford. To be with him" Jack nodded solemnly.

His Grandfather was Jack's other father in a sense. Since the Wolf trait had skipped Robert Brewer (Jack's grandfather) he had the immune system of any other human.

"When do we leave?" Jack spoke eagerly. Suddenly feeling his heroics kicking in. He needed to see his Grandfather... Like now.

Travis sighed sadly. "When ever your ready."

"I'm ready now" Jack spoke stiffly.

"What about your frie-"

"Don't have any. I'm gonna go pack" Jack shouted already half out of the room.

Jack threw the door open with a little to much force but he didn't care. Thoughts crowded his mind as he mindlessly packed all his belongings. Ripping and tearing his posters from the surrounding walls. Shoving clothes into a tightly compacted duffel bag and suite cases.

Within an hour the room was striped bare. Huffing loudly Jack scanned the empty area.

With a nod he picked his bags up all at once. balancing everything on his shoulders as he charged back down the stairs.

Travis was already packed and ready. His stuff waiting at the bottom of the staircase. "Let's go." Jack muttered walking past Travis towards the black jaguar his father owned.

Robbert Brewer lived in the small town of Seaford, On a private estate near the forest area. Seaford had everything, Sunshine, beaches, woods, mountains, snow, and a small city complex.

Jack had always loved spending summers at Seaford whilst growing up but he mainly kept to the woods and the estate.

The car surprisingly fit everything. After multiple attempts at shoving the boot down.

The pair speed off to the next state. California.

The drive was silent, but quick. The duo arrived to the Brewer estate and Jack pressed the keys into the gates pad.

The car had hardly stopped when Jack bolted out the Jag and up the massive set of marble stairs.

"Grandpa?" He questioned stepping into he mansion door. "Jack my boy!" echoed around the large room. Travis followed up behind Jack. Each of them smiled as the elderly man wandered towards the front door. "Hello!" He said in a happy go lucky tone of voice. "Hey Dad." Travis said pulling him into a hug. Family was the most important thing to any Brewer. It was the true sign of loyalty to your roots.

"Hey Grandpa" Jack spoke hugging the man. "Hey. How my favourite grandson?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Only" Jack spoke blandly. "Fine I guess."

"But I think the question is. How are you dad?" Travis spoke.

Robbert sighed, "Well. The doctor said I'd be alright for another month or two. But it's all down hill from there" Jack's jaw clenched. "God I wish I could shift you sometimes old man," Travis sighed.

You see. Werewolves have a toxin. It's not like poison. It's is simply concentrated wolf DNA. It can turn a regular human into a werewolf. Hence 'shift'. But if the gene naturally is in your blood already and your human then a shifter is impossible.

"Now now son. Let's focus on the positives. Jack'll be starting his new school tomorrow. I already enrolled him" Robbert spoke. Jack tilted his head back and let out a groan. No matter where you are. School is school.

"C'mon now Jack! You'll love Seaford high!" Travis spoke patting Jack on the back. The estates butlers began catering boxes and bags to the rooms Travis and Jack would be situated in.

Jack's room was on the third floor whilst the others rooms were on the second.

Jack noticed a butler carrying Jack's guitar. "I'll take that" Jack muttered grasping his prized possession. It was the thing his mother had left him. Everyday Jack was guilty with the burden of his own mothers death. Travis denied Jack's fault in the tragedy but the young mans heroics still held all the guilt.

Jack's mother had been a beautiful musician. A singer, guitarist and pianist. Jack had seen old home video's of his mother playing the very guitar Jack held and singing. Jack just so happened to be bitten by the music bug and began playing guitar and piano as well as him being a natural singer. This only seemed to add onto Jack's list of traits girls found so lovable about him.

* He's smart  
* Handsome as hell  
* Sports star  
* musician  
* Hero  
* Mysterious  
* Dangerous  
* And a mean 8 pack.

Travis looked at his son's protectiveness over the instrument and chuckled slightly. "Your so possessive Jack. God can't wait to see you with a girlfriend" He joked. Robbert chuckled. "You were the exact same way with Maria." Robbert informed his own son. Jack and Travis rolled their eyes. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and un-pack." Jack grumbled. A little pissed at the 'possessive' comment.

Jack jogged up the staircases and weaved through the halls to his guest room. Which he would now take full ownership of.

The room itself was already designed for Jack. Since that was his personal room. The bed was a kingsized with a black and white check pattern. The walls were red with black panelings on top and bottom. Posters of Bobby Wasabi, Skateboards and signed guitars lined his walls.

A black work desk sat in the right wall and a punching bag hung from the roof on the left.

Jack placed the guitar down delicately and unpacked all his bags. Just as he folded away his last shirt his rooms intercom beeped into action.

"Dinner Jack" Spoke either Robbert or Travis. Jack wandered back down the grand staircase and into the kitchen. It was a Monday, So they always ate dinner on the sofa.

Jack grabbed his plate of a large pork chop and other vegetable's.

The trio of Brewers walked into the TV room and flopped onto the over sized sofa.

Robbert flipped on the TV and they began their Monday ritual.

_'this is how it's gunna be now..'_

**Hey guys. This is my first ever Fanfiction story. Please give me some feed back. Positive of negative. I don't really mind. I just want to see if theirs anything I can improve on. Thanks. The next chapter should be up soonish. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 is ready to go :D thanks everyone for all your reviews. It really means a lot to me. And a special thanks to my first 6 reviewers.  
LoveShipper - _**_You'll have to read the chapter and see._**_  
SwiftStar1- _**_thank you so much! I'm glad your enjoying it so far. Hopefully I can keep up a good standard of writing._**_  
Vanessa2799- _**_Glad your liking it and thank you for the encouragement. I'm ready for the haters to roll on in. But you know what they say.. Haters gunna hate ;)_**_  
kiannawalker1999- _**_here's your update :)_**_  
Steve3t- _**_THE WAIT IS OVER MY FRIEND! pleased your liking my work as well.  
**The Unknown Music- **Thanks! I tried really hard on this story and I'm glad its liked. And here is the update you requested :D_

**_You guys really made my day :)_**

**_You guys can just comment or PM me anytime and I'll try to reply to you guys cause I'm writing this to be read and I appreciate people taking time to evaluate my efforts and help me improve on my writing techniques so I can mold the story into what you guys want to read. I also take suggestions and any ideas you guys wanna put in. _**

**_P.S. In my country. (New Zealand) School systems are a lot different to the american high schools. So if anything is incorrect in any part of the story just tell me so I can fix it up._**

Thanks again. 3

**_I do not own Kickin it, Lana Del ray' Young and beautiful, Onerepublic's Counting stars (Listen to these songs they are so good :DD), iPod's Red riddinghood or Supra shoes._**

**_So here is Chapter 2..._**

* * *

_BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEP_

Jack rolled over groggily, before slamming his hand onto the irritating alarm clock. It cracked under his powerful fist with a crunch, followed by the sizzle of the snapped electrical wires. He groaned and rolled out of his bed landing on his feet.

The sleep deprived boy walked over to his wardrobe drowsily. Pulling out clothes at random he looked at his selection and shrugged. Black skinny jeans, a dark blue three quarter v-neck and a pair of black Supra's with white soles. Jack being to tired to pick something else changed into his selection and fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror before pulling on a chain of two identical dog tags. He smirked at the irony of the necklace.

Jack slumped down the staircase with heavy steps and into the marble kitchen. "Morning Jack" Cheered Robbert as he walked into the room, wide awake and grinning at his grandson. Jack hit his head against the marble counter top and grunted in response. "Now now Jack. Man up. If you don't. You won't get your present" Robbert sang. Jack rolled his eyes and looked up. Only to have a metal object tossed at his forehead. Jack shook it off and looked at the set of keys sprawled on the counter. "What are these?" Jack questioned. Spinning the key ring around his middle finger.

"Keys to your new bike" Robbert spoke with a shrug. Jack blinked in surprise. "Grandpa. You didn't have to get me a bike..." Jack muttered. "I didn't. Bobby did" Jack chuckled. Bobby Wasabi. Material artist expert. Action star legend, and Jack's god father. Jack had never minded excepting gifts from Bobby. He had to much money as it was, and spilling a little on his Godson was no biggy.

"Get too school Jack. You don't want to be late on your first day" Travis spoke walking into the room. "Fine" Jack sighed and pulled on his leather Jacket. "Later guys" He muttered. "BIKES OUTSIDE!" Robbert shouted after him.

Jack found an incredible black Harley Davidson outside. He pulled on the helmet. (Not that he needed it with his healing abilities)

He took off towards the school. "Seaford. here I come" He muttered under his breath.

* * *

**Kim C.**

Kim Crawford swaggered into school. All Eyes glued on the 17 year old blondes breathe taking physique and attitude that only she could ever pull off.

A lollipop caught between her untouchable blood red lips men only dreamed of kissing and few ever got the opportunity taste. Her golden hair flew behind her tanned shoulders as her strut brought wind beneath the locks. Her honey brown eyes hidden behind a pair of dark aviator glasses and her perfectly toned body wrapped in a white summer sleeveless summer dress, a khaki three quarter jacket and a pair of black wedges. Her simple makeup was done to the utmost perfection and hair simply curled. Kim Crawford. Is the Seaford beauty.

But she wasn't always this way.

* * *

_Flashback 3 years._

_Kim walked out of the Wasabi Warriors Dojo smiling broadly and silently laughing at her friends Jerry, Eddie and Milton's nutty antics as she went. Kim was pretty. Just simple pretty. Nothing too special about her. A round face framed with honey blonde hair and golden brown eyes. Reasonably average height with a sweet smile._

_As Kim made her way through the Seaford woods to get to her grandmothers house. She was stopped. Not physically, but something told her to turn and run. Kim, being a fearless martial artist walked on. Her 2nd degree black belt could fend off any on coming enemy._

_She passed a large oak tree with a round hole dug into the trunk. A growl erupted from it's shadows and Kim squinted into the darkness. Her effort was meet by the sight of two florescent yellow eyes._

_Kim shot backwards. Never leaving eye contact from the creature as it stalked forward. Kim could make the silhouette of a large wolf crawling closer._

_A gasped hitched in her throat as the animal lunged for the poor girl. Raising her arms as a shield she felt the jaws clamp down on her forearm. Kim gasped in pain and fell to the ground. She expected to feel more flesh being torn but instead her ears were shadowed with an eerily heavy breathe. Slowly, the bleeding girl looked up at the panting wolf. "What big eyes you have" She muttered under her breathe._

_The wolf trekked forward and lapped his heavy tongue over the wound. Almost instantly it healed over. Kim looked in shock at the clean area. "What-" She began but the wolf was gone. Kim stood up and assessed her arm. Nothing. And so she walked home shaken but alive._

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Kim got out of bed and her feet hit the ground faster than usual. She looked down at her suddenly elongated legs. "What the" She muttered. tracing a finger across her newly tanned completion._

_Mindlessly and confused she seeked answers from her mirror. Kim was shocked at the sight. Her lips were now blood red and skin a warm tan. Her hair hung longer and wavy and cheek bones sharper. Her body slimmer and more filled out in all the right areas. "What the hell bit me"_

_End of flashback_

* * *

So there you have it. Kim was bitten by a werewolf and her DNA was changed. Of course the next day at school the new Kim was the hot topic on everyone's tongue. Her parents had no idea of her new situation. Her friends only knew the truth because she accidentally got to angry and ran into the forest. Eddie Milton Jerry all followed her out and she changed. Of course Jerry screamed. Eddie fainted and Milton stroked his hairless chin calmly. Muttering 'interesting'

As she walked through the halls of Seaford people shied away from the stunning blond as her appearance matched her Swagger as Jerry would say. Like a snake she held a grace that others could fathom but a deadly bite. After 12 years of Karate it was all to known how much strength the girl held in each fist and foot.

Kim adjusted the strap on her denim style rucksack bag and smiled at a group of ogling freshman boys. They all blushed and freaked out. Kim shook her head still smiling sweetly.

As she made her way towards her locker one of her best friends Jerry stepped in pace with her. "Morning Kim" Spoke the clueless Latino. See Jerry's... Odd. Often he forgets the simplest things and says things he really shouldn't. Also he has a passion for dance and pranks. "Mornin' Jer" Kim spoke, her southern accent shining through.

"Why you so happy?" Eddie questioned stepping with the pair of Kim's left. Eddie was the eater of the group. He would do anything. And I mean. ANYTHING for food.

Kim shrugged. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that today's gonna be great. Like something awesome is about to happen" The blonde gushed.

Kim removed her aviators and placed them in her backpack. "What do you mean?" Milton asked joining his best friends. Milton's the nerdy one of the group. He's slender with red hair and a goofy personality. He's very calm in dire situations, Like Kim changing into a werewolf but freaks out over the smallest of issues.

"It's complicated." Kim waved off. "OOOOkay then." Eddie drawled out. "Uggh! It's to sunny to be in here!" Kim complained. "I would suggest going outside but the first bell is going to ring in exactly 2.32 minutes. Plus I am lacking UV protection an-" The gang cut Milton off with a conjoined. "WE GET IT!"

Kim arrived at her locker and screwed in the combo lazily before pulling out her History book and other stationary items required for the lessons approaching. "Later guys" Kim smiled separating from her friends just as the bell loudly chimed.

Kim made her way to first period and sat down in a middle row seat as her class filed in. No one ever really sat next to Kim. She was too threatening. With her beauty and strength she was deemed un-approachable by most. Not that she minded. She didn't really need a room full of idiots babbling at her. She got a lot of that in the duration of the day.

Since it was a Tuesday, the students were aloud to listen to music as they worked, because it was only text book stuff.

Kim plugged in her headphones and pressed play on her playlist labeled. 'Songs I like :P' The song ,'Young and Beautiful' By Lana Del Rey,- one of Kims favorite musicians-, played through the mini headphones. About half way through the song she sensed a miss-balance in the room. Looking around she noticed every single girl in the room dreamily gazing towards the front like that just saw... Taylor Lautner shirtless. Heck even Donna Tobin was too! And she's basically in love with Brad Wolfe the schools heart throb, and Kim's current boyfriend.

Kim, despite her looks has never had a long term boyfriend. Not that she hasn't tried. The spark and passion she craved was never there, nor the attraction to carry a relationship. So they usually ended quickly.

_Obviously a new guy. Let me guess, Skinny, blonde, blue eyes, bright smile, tallish, jock_. Kim thought as her eyes averted to the front. She was taken a-back by the sight of a muscular and tall teen. His hair was a dark shade of brunette in a perfectly tousled skater cut, His eyes a deep wolfy brown, His face was almost completely perfect except for 2 small marks on each cheek. His 8 pack was prominent in his tight clinging V-neck and a small scowl etched on his kissable lips. I

Kim found herself entranced by the handsome stranger as he scanned the room.

Jack's eyes fell upon Kim and his breathe silently hitched. She was like a goddess. Perfect wavy hair, full red lips, a perfect tan. Jack had expected to be met with the sight of 2 piercing blue eyes but was happily greeted with a warm set of honey brown. Though her body was almost fully hidden behind the desk, Jack could see she was tall and slender as well as curvaceous.

Jack had never really been attracted to girls. Not as in a gay way. **(I love Gay people btw. :D)** It's just most girls he's meet through themselves at him in minimal clothing or couldn't hold up a conversation because most of them just stared at him. I guess you could say Jack has a type.

*Kind

*Smart

*Pretty

*Funny

*Athletic.

Jack and Kim stared at each other momentarily across the room. Taking in the other. Girls continuously attempted to Catch Jacks' attention but he struggled to take his eyes away from the curious Kim.

"Ah you must be Jack." Clapped the teacher. Jack nodded once but rolled his eyes as the room swooned with his radiating 'intensity'

"Great. Well I'm Miss Tanner. You can take a seat..." Miss Tanner scanned the room. She spotted the seat beside her star pupil. Kim. "Next to Kim. Just in the middle row." She said with a nod.

Jack nodded back and re-locked gazes with Kim as he walked to the desk. Slumping down in the seat Jack let out a slight sigh. Kim looked at Jack out of the corner of her eye and felt herself blush when he caught her.

"Hi. I'm Kim" Kim spoke bravely to the dangerous looking boy. "Jack" He spoke stiffly. They briefly shook hands but felt an odd spark rush through their skin. Kim looked at Jack confused as Jack did the same. But the just ended up studying the others perfect features.

Donna Tobin let out a loud cough. Kim jumped in her seat a little and Jack's direction turned slightly backwards to the brunette.

Donna Tobin is 'the Queen bee' of the school. Though she may not be nearly as divine as Kim she was known for rising to popularity by sleeping around and backstabbing others. Her wealth also helped the cause. In few words. Donna's a Bitch. She attempts to use her body to get what ever she wants.

And right now, Donna wants Jack. The slutty girl pushed up her boobs in her tight baby blue top that hangs just over her belly button and pushed up her matching mini skirt with a pink hem.

Jack cringed a little. "Ignore her. Before she gets any ideas" Kim silently warned Jack. He quickly turned his head and looked back at his desk.

The class was eerily silent. No one dared to speak for an unknown reason. Kim shook her head and pressed play for her iPod to start again. 'Counting stars' by onerepublic blasted through her ears.

The first 4 periods breezed past. Jack and Kim turned out to be in 3 out of four of each others classes. Now was lunch.

Kim walked into the cafeteria with Kelsey Vargas, Julie McGregger and Grace O'Doherty. Kim's other best friends. Kelsey was dating Eddie, Grace had a massive crush on Jerry and the feeling was the same towards Grace while Julie and Milton were all but engaged. Each girl had unique traits and appearances but were all gorgeous in one way or another. Kelsey was the wavy dark haired maiden with lively blue eyes and a tanned completion. Grace was the striking chestnut brunette with darker green eyes and an olive skin tone from her native country of Italy. Finally there was Julie.

They were all talking about random little things that Kim wasn't really focusing on. Until his name was said. "Have you seen that new kid Jack? Donna Tobin says he's gorgeous!" Grace whispered giggling. she rolled my eyes a little. "No I haven't but I heard the same thing" Julie spoke. "Me too" Kelsey jumped in. "He sits next to me in first" Kim spoke up. "Is he cute?"Kelsey questioned. "Define cute" She spoke smiling at their cheesy excitement. "Does he get your wolfy senses tingling" Kelsey giggled nudging Kim. Oh how she loves to bring that up! Kim told the girls a week after the guys found out and they thought it was the best thing ever, them being the biggest twi-hearts in Seaford.

Kim chuckled as they entered the rowdy cafeteria. People all looked at them as usual. If the girls weren't so kind-hearted and gentle they could control the entire school. The quartet all skipped the line for food and headed to their usual table instead. The food at Seaford bordered toxic waste . Plus Eddies dad is a chef at a fancy restaurant and always makes the kids amazing foods.

Kelsey took a seat beside Eddie whom was setting up their banquet as he did everyday, Julie next to Milton who was tapping away on his calculator with his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth in concentration while Jerry was plugged into headphones listening to rather loud music, Grace gingerly took a seat beside him blushing and Jerry smiled at her before nodding. "What it do girl" He spoke with a cocky wink.

Kim smiled at their cuteness. The room was loud with chatter and laughter. Until the doors swung open. It was as if they had enter an old western film where the shutters swing wide and the piano stops in the bar as the 'new sheriff' enters.

Everybody was craning their necks as they took in the heavy and heart racing sight of the teen. Girls sat in awe at his perfection whilst boys huffed in jealously.

Kim's eyes were trapped just like everybody else's but something was different. What you might ask? Well he was staring straight back at her. A smile formed on the edge of his lips and she bit her lip in return. "tensionnnn" Jerry sang. Grace slapped him in the chest. "shh! Romantic moment here!" She snapped. "aye chica! No need for the violence" Jerry spoke up. Kim snapped out of her trance by their banter. "So THAT'S Jack" Julie giggled facing inwards towards the table. "Donna was right, for once. He is CUTE!" Grace spoke up. Jerry pouted a little.

Jack awkwardly stood at the door way frowning as he looked around. From the horrible smells wafting off out of the cafeteria line. He would not be eating from there.

Donna Tobin and her group were still ogling over Jack. "Girls!" She snapped at her crew. They instantly got to work, showering her with perfumes, over glossing her lips fixing her hair and giving her gum. She grinned and stepped over to Jack. He saw her coming and sighed. "Hiya! I'm Donna Tobin! But I bet you already knew that" She spoke in a over pitched voice, not doing much in her favor. "Um hi?" He grunted out. "So. Like I totally think your like super cute and all so me and my friends wanted to know if you wanted to come to the popular table." She spoke flipping her straw straight hair.

Kim couldn't help but over hear this, since her senses were so heightened. She couldn't just leave the poor guy in the clutches of Donna.

So she got up and walked over. "Hey Donna" She spoke smiling at her nemesis. "What do you want Crawford?" She snarled. "Oh well. I was coming to get Jack. I invited him to sit with us earlier. I'm just showing him to our table" Donna scowled while Jack seemed confused. "You never-" He was cut off by Kim elbowing him in the ribs. He was shocked. It ACTUALLY hurt. He coughed uncomfortably before nodding. "Yeah um... Sorry Dianna" He grumbled. Donna pouted. "It's Donna!" she whined aggressively, and with that she was gone.

"Thanks" Jack spoke looking at Kim and instantly regretting it, forgetting how stunning she was for a moment. "Anytime. And I was serious. You can come sit with us if you want."

"I don't want to be a bother" Jack spoke. "It's fine. Seriously. We're nice I promise" Kim encouraged in a sing song voice. Jack found himself smile at the cute actions which sort of took Kim's breath away. "You sure?" He spoke playfully. She rolled her eyes and took his hand before dragging him over to her table where her friends sat awestruck.

"Guys, this is jack. jack these are my friends Milton, Julie, grace, Jerry, Eddie and Kelsey." She spoke directing jacks attention to each member of the group.

He was surprised at the the mix. He had expected to end up at a table of jocks and cheerleaders all kissing the ground Kim walked on. But no. This was defiantly not what he had anticipated.

Kim took her seat back beside Grace but made room for jack to fit. He quietly took a seat at the table and the sent of amazing foods hit him and he subconsciously began sniffing the air like a blood hound. Kim noticed his action and giggled slightly before she picked up two blueberry muffins from the middle of the table and peeled the wrapper of one and handed the other to the wonder struck Jack. He looked at it apprehensively but followed Kim's actions are began to eat it. "So where are ya from Jack?" Kim asked focusing fully on him.

"A small town in Arizona." He spoke smiling fondly at his new friend. "Cool. Why'd ya move? If you don't mind me asking" Jack then frowned but spoke a head all the same. "Well... My grandpa is sick. Me and my dad don't know how long he's got left so we moved in with him. So we're um.. there" jack spoke darkly.

Kim frowned too at the grim reasoning. "Where do you live?" She asked attempting to change the subject which obviously bothered the boy.

"Brewer estate" Jack shrugged as he removed a slightly squashed blueberry from inside the cake. Leaving a dark blue stain in the butter colored muffin. Jack rose his attention back to the group and was slightly startled to see them all staring at him wide eyed and slack jawed. "You mean... Your Robbert Brewer's Grandson.. THEE Robbert Brewer. Karate LEGEND Robbert Brewer!" Milton gasped in shock. "Um. Yeah. I guess so.."  
"Wooooahh." They all breathed out. "Man that is SO SWAG YO! Bobby is always talking about him." Jerry informed Jack before taking a large bite out of a slice of lukewarm pizza bread. "Wait so you guys all do Karate" Jack questioned tilting his head slightly. It reminded Kim of a cute little puppy. She instantly blushed at the very thought.  
"Not all of us. Us girls don't But they do" Kelsey spoke. Jack nodding in understanding. Kim was still busy mentally scolding herself for her immature behaviors and hadn't heard Kelsey's mistake.  
"So do you do any Karate Jack?" Grace questioned with a smile. Jack nodded once. "Since I was Three." He informed the group in a stoic tone. "Wow. Hey you should join our dojo! Rudy would be happy to take another black belt." Eddie suggested. Jack shrugged lightly before eating more of the fluffy desert in his hand. "So what ranking are you guys." Jack asked looking towards his new acquaintances. "Brown" Jerry shrugged. "Red" Milton announced happily. "Red" Eddie sighed. "4th Black" Kim's voice startled Jack. "Wait... _you_ do karate." He asked. Kim felt a pang of irritation at his flabbergasted state. "_yes_. I DO infact." She remarked in a snarky tone. Jack couldn't help but admire the feisty blondes spirit.

"I didn't mean any offence... I just mean.. Well." Jack seemed to have dug himself into a hole. And there was only one.. Highly embarrassing way to escape it. "You seem to pretty to take part in such a violent sport." Jack spoke before focusing on a spot on the floor that suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing he'd ever seen.

Kim felt herself turn bright crimson. Normally she would have ripped anyone's head off who used that line on her. But Jack was different... He had a sincerity about his words that clouded Kim's thoughts with girlish sighs.

Kim's daydreaming was bought to a startling halt by a heavy kiss attacking itself to her still blushing cheek. "Hey babe...Who's this?" Kim looked over her shoulder to be meet with a pair of bright green pupils. "Hey Brad." She forced out with a fake smile. _'Crap'__  
_

**Okay there you go. CHAPTER 2!**

**this is kind of awkward to ask. But I'm new and all so you guys can forgive me right? but how do you put a cover up? I've made on for the story but I don't know how to use it :P if someone could just tell me how that'd be great :) Next update coming soon! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOKAY FREEEEEAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! _**

**_So I am a HUGE KICKSHIPPER! (Not really a Leolivia shipper because they are different people on the show than in real life. So it's cool that they're just friends) ANYWHO! Jack made it OFFICIAL in the new kickin' it ep Two dates and a funeral that Kim and Jack are Girl/Boy-persons. (His words not mine :P) that episode made me laugh so much. But since I live in New Zealand season 3 won't show here for months. D: so i have to get my kickin' it fix on youtube and the kickin' it wiki site. SO! if there's ANY developments PLEASE TELL ME :DDD_**

**_Special thank you's too:  
-BloosmPepperdoodleVonYumYum  
-Sweetcake773  
-Loveshipper  
-LoveNLearn  
-Swiftstar1  
-Band-Nerd1013  
Thanks for being the first to comment on Chapter 2!_**

**_Okay to the story..._**

**_Here is Chapter 3_**

* * *

The relationship between Brad and Kim had blossomed only a mere month ago, and within a week, Kim had regretted her decision to agreeing in becoming the football players girlfriend. Already, Brad had shown a nasty side. Consisting of vulgar language, Controlling behaviors and a dangerous jealous streak.

Many verbal and physical brawls have erupted between Brad and any lovestruck on lookers, who looked seemingly too close for Brad's liking. The gang despised Brad with a burning hatred. The way he attempted to tame the strong willed Kim and contort her to his liking. Recently, Jerry, being the most imaginative one, had toyed with the idea of Brad taking it to far in the near future and abusing her. But of course he knew she could fight back. And come out victorious. Still the very thought of someone laying a hand on the girl he treated as a sister boiled his blood. Milton also despised the footballer because of the way he treated the 'lower class' Attacking as a superior authority, bulling and controlling those whom he deemed unworthy.

To most, Brad was the golden boy with the golden looks. But he was truly a coward despising his imperfections through aggression.

* * *

"Who's this?" Brad asked, referring to the stranger before him. sitting beside in his opinion, his property. "Jack. He's new." Kim muttered. jack noticed her sudden turn in mood. Now plummeting south at the presence of her _boyfriend. _"Hey Jack. Pleasure to meet you" Brad lied before sneakily pushing himself in between Jack and Kim on the bench which was now completely compacted. Jerry and Grace would have blushed at how they were now forced into a tight proximity if the pair weren't too busy glaring daggers at the unfriendly person they were forced to socialize with.

"I'm Brad. Kim's Boyfriend. Welcome to Seaford" Brad said with a false smile and extended his hand growling out the word boyfriend. Attempting to put Jack in his place, and trying further to prove his dominance when Jack took his hand for the shake. Jack offered a tight lipped smile as Brad tried as best he could to render the blackbelts hand into agony as he squeezed the best he could. Jack felt the build of pressure but felt not pain whatsoever. _'Let's show this dick how it's done' _Jack spoke to himself before barely flexing his hand muscles and instantly Brad's face paled in shock. Adding slightly more pressure his eyes glazed in pain and jaw fell in shock. The others watched in confusion at the sudden change in Brad. Jack dropped his hand and took another bite of his muffin. "Thanks" He smirked as Brad lifted his visibly throbbing hand. But always one to be tough he quickly rebuilt his bravado over the pain. "_I-I'll _see ya later Kim." Brad muttered before pulling her into a rough kiss and walking off, not before gifting Jack with a deadly glare.

"Well.. That was interesting" Jerry clapped before finally understanding how close he and Grace were. They both finally came to their senses and blushed before moving away. "Nice boyfriend you got there." Jack spoke to Kim as she failed at pawing away the saliva trails Brad left from her now coated lips. "Ugh. He's such as asshole" She snapped angrily. "Then why are you dating him?" Jack asked tilting his head again. Kim bit her lip and looked down at the hands feebly placed in her lap. Looking up through her long dark lashes she spoke in a whisper. "It's complicated."

Jack found his heart racing at the vulnerable position of the blonde. How crestfallen she appeared. The wolf within him growled furiously. Wanting to rip the throat out of anyone who harmed the beauty before him. Something that Jack had never felt in his young life. His wolf was normally so dormant and tamed. Resting peacefully until told otherwise. But this feeling was raw. Animalistic, _Strong. _A silent vow was made right then. One Jack wasn't even sure he knew. But one he'd risk his life for. He would protect Kim Crawford.

"Jack? are you okay?" Milton asked. "Huh?" Jack questioned dumbly. "You sort of spaced out." He informed his new friend. "Oh. Sorry" Jack muttered slightly embarrassed. A soft laugh began beside him. Warming him to the inner core. Looking beside him he noticed Kim giggling at his adorable actions. A timid small graced his lips and they all continued their daily feast.

**_Okay and that's Chapter 3_**

**_This is going to be the shortest chapter I ever write in this book. It was mainly a filler to create the foundation of Jack and Kim's relationship. and introducing one of the antagonists of this story (AKA The bad guy..) Message me if you have any ideas! And a big surprise is ON. IT'S. WAYYYYY :DDD  
HUZZA!_**

**_Have an amazing day!_**


	4. Authors note SORRY I HATE THESE TOO :P

**First things First. I hate these things too. But I feel like I need to tell you guys why this is taking so long.**

**Normally, I don't take this long to update. **

**But at the moment I'm on holiday. (Still at home but doin' stuff) So I haven't been writing as much.  
So I wrote chapter 4 right. THEN my laptop crashed. So it disappeared. Gone POOF! SO! I have to re-write it which may take 2 or 3 days which is REALLY annoying :( Anyway. I figured I couldn't JUST do an authors note. So here is a bit of Chapter 4.**

* * *

_Kim bit her lip, her eyes honey eyes swiveling as she searched the area. Her long blonde mane swinging with her twisting body as she scanned her surroundings. It was night, and the forest was dark. The light of the moon illuminated the undergrowth, passing through the wide canopy and onto the ground._

_The delicate white flowers that made home on the forest floor glowed in the same hue as the moon itself under it's light._

_Running delicate hands across the rough bark of a nearby tree. Kim peered around. Her body stiffened at the feeling of a presence behind her and a warm soothing aura spread through her body. A small smile spread across her lips. As she turned around to the mystery person._

_"Took ya long enough" Kim breathed out with a wide smile when she saw the boy before her, Smiling back with an equal appearance of calm. "Sorry. You're just too sneaky" Jack chuckled as he lean't his weight on the trunk crossing his arms. Kim walked gingerly forwards so they were a mere foot apart. Jack took her and rose it up before lacing it with his own and bringing her knuckles to his lips. Kim smiled nervously and a blush plagued her cheeks. At the sight of the blush, he smirked. Leaning forward he whispered into Kim's ear. "You're not so tough." He smirked as he pulled away. "Tougher than you" Kim retorted with a wink before biting her lip and walking backwards, pulling their hands apart as they separated._

_She then took into a small jog as she escaped the eyes of the Brunette she left behind. Within seconds of her escape though two arms encircled her slim waist. A small playful squeal traveled from Kim's lips as Jack span her around. Unfortunately for Jack, He tripped on an overgrown tree root. Causing they both tumble. Kim first. Thinking quickly, Jack threw his arms out to prevent crushing the blonde now benieth him. But Kim still felt their bodies pressed impossibly close. Her chest rose and fell against his as she breathed heavily "Sorry..."_

* * *

**Not edited or spell checked yet but I'm going to change it up a bit for the chapter. :D Keep reading. And sorry for the wait :/ and the authors note. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**_okay most of the reviews were all mainly telling me to update already_**

**_so_**

**_HERE YA GO._**

* * *

_Kim bit her lip, her eyes honey eyes swiveling as she searched the area. Her long blonde mane swinging with her twisting body as she scanned her surroundings. It was night, and the forest was dark. The light of the moon illuminated the undergrowth, passing through the wide canopy and onto the ground._

_The delicate white flowers that made home on the forest floor glowed in the same hue as the moon itself under it's light._

_Running delicate hands across the rough bark of a nearby tree. Kim peered around. Her body stiffened at the feeling of a presence behind her and a warm soothing aura spread through her body. A small smile spread across her lips. As she turned around to the mystery person._

_"Took ya long enough" Kim breathed out with a wide smile when she saw the boy before her, Smiling back with an equal appearance of calm. "Sorry. You're just too sneaky" Jack chuckled as he lean't his weight on the trunk crossing his arms. Kim walked gingerly forwards so they were a mere foot apart. Jack took her and rose it up before lacing it with his own and bringing her knuckles to his lips. Kim smiled nervously and a blush plagued her cheeks. At the sight of the blush, he smirked. Leaning forward he whispered into Kim's ear. "You're so beautiful" He whispered before laying a soft kiss on her cheek. Kim felt her face glow in an even more embarrassing red. "You're not so tough" Jack smirked as he pulled away. "Tougher than you" Kim retorted with a wink before biting her lip and walking backwards, pulling their hands apart as they separated._

_She then took into a small jog as she escaped the eyes of the Brunette she left behind. Within seconds of her escape though two arms encircled her slim waist. A small playful squeal traveled from Kim's lips as Jack span her around. Unfortunately for Jack, He tripped on an overgrown tree root. Causing they both tumble. Kim first. Thinking quickly, Jack threw his arms out to prevent crushing the blonde now benieth him in a push up position. But Kim still felt their bodies pressed impossibly close. Her chest rose and fell against his as she breathed heavily, his hard stomach pressed against hers. she could even feel the way his abs flexed with each breath Against her own stomach sending waves of lust to corse through her system. "Sorry..." He whispered. Kim stared back up at him. Getting lost in his big brown eyes. "Don't sweat it..." Kim spoke breathlessly._

_Ignoring the remark Jack lean't down. His warm minty breath caressing her lips and his nose lightly brushing her own. His lips grazed with hers and jolts of energy shot through her system. He couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips hungrily against her own, while she thread her narrow fingers through his hair. Jack licked up her bottom lip, causing Kim to whimper and open for jacks tongue to intrude. He skilfully pulled and tugged at her lips, electing moans and whimpers from the girl he was dominating. She had never experrianced such a display of raw passion. and she loved it._

_His lips left hers and he pulled back. Staring down at her with an animalistic glem in his Wolfy brown eyes. "Mine." He snarled before pressing down into her neck. His warm lips were welcomed on her tingling flesh. But something in her begged for more. And that wish was almost granted as his sharp teeth glided across her skin..._

* * *

Kim sat upright in her bed, throwing all her covers off her heaving body in the process as she gasped for air. Why had she dreamt of him? The boy she had met mere hours ago? And why was she so.. Sad it was only a dream. but it had felt too real.

Raising her fingers. They glided across her tingling, slightly swollen lips. Kiss swollen. Her fingers moved past her chin to her neck, just in time to catch a small bead of blood as it welled from the small graze left on her normally flawless skin. the infliction closed and Kim sat confused at where the scratch had come from. In the deep trenches of her soul, the wolf bound within her howled restlessly. almost begging for something.

Turning slightly, she looked towards her clock. 4:58am. With a frustrated sigh, she rolled back over in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

Kim sighed to herself, as the soapy suds disappeared down the drain, washing away the nights dreams with it. She stepped out of the hot shower, steam poured out with her. wrapping a fluffy towel around her a yawn escaped. Kim hadn't managed to gain anymore sleep after her..._interesting _dream.

Jack had been on her mind since she woke up. What WAS it about him that drew her towards him. It was more than just a physical attraction. Though that was highly apparent. No. It was deeper. Much deeper. And it scared her.

gently Kim brushed away one side of her hair. once again examining her neck. A part of her wished it was there. That he really had mark her. Had in some way tainted her physical perfection.

With a sigh, she sleepily continued her morning routine.

* * *

Kim stood at her locker, shuffling through her books. still practically asleep on her feet. "Hey Kim. Woah. You look.. I would say awful. But that's kind of impossible" Grace babbled as she attempted to greet her best friend. "Nice to see you too grace. Kim mutter pulling out her English text book.

"Sorry." grace replied sheepishly. "Its okay, I know I look terrible. I didn't sleep well" Kim grumbled shutting the metal door. "What's up?"

"Don't worry about it" kim covered. It was slightly humiliating. Having such a romantic dream about someone you just meet. And _especially_ when you have a boyfriend.

Grace smile sympathetically. Her smile quickly fell when he saw jerry down the hall by the stairwell flirting with Katie clarkson. Kim followed her stare and rested a hand on her friends shoulder. "Don't worry gracie. He likes _you a lot_" she informed her friend. "Then why does he always do this!" She cried out silently tears forming in her duct. "He acts like he's interested then does **that. **it makes me feel like shit!" she explained as a hot tear made it's way down her cheek But it was quickly pawed away. "Grace.." Kim tried. Searching for the right words. "Doesn't matter." she whimpered before disappearing.

kim watcned on sadly at her friends defeated posture.

with a determind sniff she stroad foward. "Hey jerry. Katie." she smiled. Jerry turned to Kim and his eyes showed annoyance. "Hey Kim." Katie smiled.

It would be a lie to say Katie wasn't pretty. With her long auburn hair and pretty pale skin. also matched with an intellect and nice personlaity. But both jerry and Kim new they wouldn't make a good couple.

"sorry to interrupt but can I talk to jerry?" Kim questioned. "Yeah. It's fine. I'll catch up with you later jer" Katie smiled before walking off.

"not cool yo! I was about to ask her out!" Jerry pouted. "That's exactly what I came over to stop." Kim informed him crossing her arms. "It's not fair to them. you're just stringing them along" Kim stated in a hushed tone. Hoping not to draw attention.

"bullshit. Maybe I actually liked Katie." He snapped. "the only bullshit here is that you keep playing with girls hearts. How the hell do you think that makes them feel. Escpecially grace. Do you even care about her at all" Kim yelled silently. Quickly regretting mentioning her friend.

"Of course I care about Grace! But what does she have to do with this" Kim rolled her eyes. "Jer! Do you know how upset she gets when one minute you act into her and the next your off collecting other girls numbers. You two are OBVIOUSLY crazy about eachother. Now man up and ask her out." She finalized before turning around. "or at the least stop playing with her god damn heart" she snapped. Leaving a stunned jerry behind

* * *

**WELL HELLO THERE. so sorry for my LOOOOOOONG absense. I don't even know what happened but I lost track of time D:**

**so what do you think about me adding more jace, Millie and Keddie into the story?**

**And what do you think about kims interesting dream? Review and tell me!**

**update coming soooooon :)**


End file.
